


On His Sick Bed

by mansikka



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Nico has a cold. Levi takes care of him.





	On His Sick Bed

"Do me a favor."

Levi skids to a halt for Link appearing out of nowhere to block his path, going to adjust the glasses that are no longer there. He'll get used to that at some point. Even if it's been _forever_ since he last wore glasses at work. Or _was_ Glasses at work. "What?"

"Look," Link says, leaning in with a firm grasp on the clipboard he's holding as he looks around them. "Much as I admire Kim's work ethic, he's not doing any of us any favors if he keeps on working when he's sick."

Nico is sick? Levi thinks, his stomach clenching for it. "He was okay this morning. Maybe a little congested—"

"I don't need to know the details," Link says interrupting him with a flare of his eyes and his hand outstretched in a firm _no_. "Just… talk to him. We'll swap shifts around, get cover, whatever. Talk him into going home. Okay?"

"I will," Levi agrees. "Where is he?"

"I gave him some charts to sign off on. Tried to get him to sit. I don't know how you're gonna—well," Link says, interrupting himself and clearing his throat. "I don't need to know. Just… help me out here, Schmitt."

Levi hears Nico before he sees him, guilty that he didn't realize how sick he'd been getting overnight. When he pulls back a curtain and finds Nico slumped over a bed half-heartedly going through a chart, Levi's heart sinks.

"I heard you were sick."

Nico startles at the sound of his voice, sitting up so quickly makes him cough. Levi's hands are immediately on his shoulders and he's horrified to find just how warm he is. Levi slips a hand around to feel his forehead then hugs him from behind.

"I'm not that bad," Nico says, leaning back against him.

"You sound awful."

" _Thanks_."

"Are you going to be one of _those_ people again?" Levi says, pushing Nico's paperwork together in a pile and hopping up on the bed.

"And what's one of _those_ people?" Nico asks, his voice clicking with what Levi has to assume is a sore throat. When Nico looks up his eyes are watery and his entire expression exhausted. He moves so that he's sitting between Levi's legs and tumbles forward to bury his head in his chest with a groan.

"One of those who should know better, refuse to take care of themselves, and are worse than any patients here in the hospital?" Levi says, running his fingers through Nico's hair. Even his scalp is warm. He wants to get him home, as soon as he can.

"I'll be finished in a couple of hours," Nico says, holding on to Levi's thighs as he rests against him.

"Good. Me too. Then I can get you home and make sure you _rest_."

He's not. He isn't due to finish for at least another six hours, but there is no way Levi is staying late if Nico is sick. He'll swap hours, maybe take on extra work if he has to.

"Are you sure you want to stay tonight if I'm like this?" Nico asks, looking up again and, well, looking pretty pathetic. Levi kisses him on the forehead for it, amused that Nico is for once so defeated-looking. Levi debates telling him that he thinks it's _cute_ , just to see his petulant scowl.

"I wouldn't sleep for worrying about you if I wasn't there anyway."

Nico's smile for him is an affectionate one that Levi would kiss away were Nico not quite as snuffly and heated at he feels.

"Okay. So how about we find you an on-call room, and I come find you when I'm done. Then we can leave together, and I can… take care of you."

"You don't need—"

"I do, and I will," Levi insists, determined to out-stubborn Nico. "Are you going to cooperate?"

"Yes, Doctor Schmitt," Nico replies with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

"You weigh a _ton_."

Levi braces himself against the bed when Nico falls face first on to it, leaning back against the wall to catch his breath.

"You don't normally complain," Nico retorts, half-hearted and muffled by his pillow.

"No. Because usually I get reminded about how heavy you are by us doing something a little more _fun_."

Nico grumbles something Levi can't hear, looking like he doesn't intend to move. Levi sighs and shrugs out of his jacket, then starts to take off Nico's shoes and socks. It took them twice as long to get here as it normally would for how hard Nico was to wake up in the hospital, and then how dazed he was. He's coughing, and sneezing, and Levi's never been the most confident of drivers. But getting Nico home while he was slumped in the passenger seat has left him tense and on edge, and meant he'd paid far too little attention to the road. He's still jittery for it.

With a lot of work, very little cooperation from Nico, and more patience than Levi would normally have after a long day, he gets Nico out of his clothes and over on his back.

"If you wanted me naked, you only had to ask."

He can't be _that_ sick, Levi tries to reassure himself, even if his words come out slurred.

"Nico. Your scrubs were soaked through. I'm worried that you have a fever."

"No fever," Nico insists, pressing his forearm over his forehead as he stretches out. "I'm good."

"Then you won't object if I ask you to take a shower, then, will you?"

Nico lifts his head and gives him an incredulous eyebrow, which Levi has to bite the inside of his mouth for, to stop himself from laughing. "Are you telling me I smell?"

"I'm _saying_ , I want you to take a shower with me," Levi replies, and because he knows exactly how Nico will react, he starts stripping at the end of the bed.

It works immediately. Nico props himself up on his elbows looking more alert than Levi's seen him all day. On the few times he snuck into the on-call room to check on him Nico has leaned into his touch but otherwise barely moved. This is a welcome development; even if Nico soon drops back down and sighs.

"I'm sleepy."

"So, we'll take a quick shower, and then we'll go to sleep."

"You need to eat something."

" _We_ need to eat something," Levi corrects, squeezing Nico's ankle and wondering how much work it's going to take to get him off the bed.

"Not hungry. I had… something earlier."

"The last thing you probably ate was here with me."

"I stole your bagel."

"You stole my bagel," Levi agrees, ducking so he can get Nico's arm around his shoulders and tugging.

"It was cream cheese," Nico adds, bracing one hand against the wall when Levi stumbles under his weight. He isn't normally _this_ heavy, but this cold—Levi _hopes_ it's only a cold—has turned him into a deadweight.

"Yes. It was."

Levi gets Nico into the bathroom, leaning him back against the shower wall as he gets the water going. Nico might as well be asleep. His eyes are closed, arms limp down by his sides, and he does nothing but protest when Levi gets him under the spray. Nico cheers up a little when Levi washes his hair, holding on to him by the waist and ducking so it's easier for him to reach. Though Levi is soon grunting under his weight again when Nico stumbles forward deciding he's had enough. He quickly rinses them both off then battles to get them dry.

Once they're back in the bedroom Levi gets Nico to sit on the edge of the bed and dresses him in sweatpants and a t-shirt before helping him crawl under the comforter.

"I'm getting you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

Levi pulls on his own clothes then sits down beside him, resting his palm over Nico's chest. He's still too hot. "Will you try a little? For me?"

Nico blinks his eyes open and pouts but nods, holding his arms out asking for a hug. Levi leans in for it, wincing at the heat still coming off him. "Sleepy."

"Well, you just wait a few minutes, okay?"

Nico hums in complaint as Levi stands, slumping where he's propped up against the headboard. Levi pats his cheek, laughing when Nico tries to get a kiss to his palm, then makes his way out to the kitchen.

Nico went home to his parents last weekend, and Levi is thankful for it. Because when he looks through the fridge and freezer he finds the last carton of soup that his mom sent him back with, making dinner quicker to repair. He returns to the bedroom with two bowls of soup that is spicier than Levi would have ever liked before Nico came into his life. He carefully sits down beside Nico again, holding out a spoon.

"Not gonna feed me?" Nico asks, sounding even more exhausted than he had just a few minutes ago.

"If you want me to."

Nico thinks that's funny and laughs for it, which only turns into another cough.

"Okay, let's get you some of this and then you can sleep. Okay?"

Nico grumbles but lets Levi push the tray into his lap, picking up his spoon with no interest at all. With a lot of coaxing Levi gets him to take some Tylenol that he found in the bathroom cabinet and finish half the bowl of soup. He finishes his own on the move as he goes back through to wash the dishes. By the time he gets back into the bedroom Nico has slumped down further in the bed and has thrown back the comforter.

"It's too hot."

"You have a fever," Levi says, trying to tuck him back in despite Nico's constant whimpered protests. Levi puts both their cells on to charge and grabs his tablet, and as he was expecting, the moment he sits on the bed Nico is sprawling over him, resting his head in his lap.

"Can you set an alarm?"

"What for?"

"Work. In the morning."

"Nico," Levi says, playing with his hair, "there's no way I'm letting you out of this bed. You can't work like this."

"Well if you wanted to keep me in bed," Nico says, lifting his head to grin but then dropping it back down with a groan.

"Can you sleep? For me?" Levi asks, sweeping his thumb over Nico's forehead hoping his temperature will start to go down.

"Anything," Nico agrees, mumbling it into his lap. He's asleep within minutes. Levi rests a hand between his shoulder blades and tries to read, not liking the way Nico's breath is rattling out.

* * *

Levi winces as he ends his call to the hospital, wondering if he'll be reprimanded for taking a day off at such short notice. He's offered to take it as annual leave, and it's not as though he isn't owed a little time back for some of the hours he's been putting in. Both he and Nico have been, really; they have a week off together next month and they've made plans to go away.

Maybe that's why Nico is ill now. He's been working so many extra hours, though never once complained. He's as affectionate with Levi as always, and hasn't ever suggested they go to their separate homes to get some much needed rest. If anything it's Nico who insists Levi stay with him, pawing at him and hugging him until he agrees should Levi so much as suggest going back to his basement alone for the night.

Nico doesn't look any better for having slept overnight. He's curled up on his pillow facing away from Levi after they'd both got too hot. Levi tucks him in and presses a kiss to his shoulder, debating leaving Nico a note before he goes out.

In the pharmacy a couple of blocks from Nico's apartment, Levi buys just about everything he can get his hands on to make him well again, much to the amusement of the pharmacist. He is only gone a few minutes but is still concerned that Nico hasn't moved. Levi debates waking him to give him some medicine, then decides maybe it's better to let him just sleep it off.

Levi doesn't really know what to do with himself. It's not that he's unfamiliar with Nico's apartment; he spends more time here these days than anywhere else. Levi has books on the shelves and a part of the closet that is just for his things, and usually there is even food in the cupboards that Nico has bought just for him. So he's comfortable here, but sitting out in the lounge while Nico is sleeping doesn't seem right, while being beside him on the bed probably won't do much to help either. Though Levi decides to do just that, carefully stretching out on the bed around Nico trying not to disturb him as he reads.

Nico flings himself over in his sleep, sprawling over Levi's lap. Normally he's curled around Levi, or cradling him in his arms. But being ill and having a temperature has left him restless, and facing away from Levi where he'd been most comfortable. Levi spent an hour at least overnight tracing his fingertips up the length of his spine, listening to the rattle of Nico's breathing. Levi holds his book high to give him room as he settles, pushing hair back from his forehead with a smile.

Nico presses his face into his stomach and groans before looking up and staring at Levi with bleary eyes.

"Hi," Levi says, the backs of his fingers up to Nico's forehead checking his temperature. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't believe Link ratted me out."

"What. For being sick?"

Nico groans again, rolling forward and grabbing him by the waist. He tries to drag himself up but gets as far as dropping his head to Levi's chest. "So maybe I'm a little bit sick."

"You have a temperature," Levi says, "which may or may not be a fever. Your breath is rattling, and you've done nothing but sneeze and cough."

"I haven't. I've been _sleeping_."

"Only a little. Half the night you've been tossing and turning."

Nico sighs, which turns into a cough, wriggling against Levi in protest before rolling away. "I kept you awake?"

"Don't worry about it. Come back."

"I'll make you sick too."

"Nico, I'm fine."

Nico shakes his head against his pillow, reaching out to squeeze Levi's thigh. But then he freezes, slowly lifting his head and looking at Levi in alarm. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took a day off."

"...why?"

Levi smiles, dropping his tablet on the nightstand then turning on to his side, supporting his head with his hand. "Because you aren't well."

"I'm not that bad."

"Nico," Levi says, resting his hand on Nico's stomach, still not liking how clammy his skin feels. "You're sick. I'm taking care of you. Deal with it."

Nico closes his eyes again, still grumbling to himself. Levi drums his fingers against Nico's chest so he knows to look.

"Eat something for me?"

Nico shakes his head again, covering Levi's hand with his own. "I'll just sleep."

"No," Levi says, pitching forward and kissing his forehead. "A little food, then some medicine, then you can sleep all you want. For a few hours, anyway."

How is he supposed to resist that face, to do anything but hold back the laughter threatening to burst out, when Nico lifts his head up? He looks forlorn, woebegone, and all sorts of other words that Levi is thinking but daren't say out loud.

"Please?"

Nico rolls to drop his face back into his chest and huffs there, groaning what Levi assumes is agreement. He ruffles the hair on the back of his head then holds still as Nico squeezes his side. Nico pitches back over, snuffling his face back into his pillow. Levi covers him over, fighting to keep him covered when Nico whines about being too hot.

Levi contemplates the pitiful contents of Nico's fridge thinking once he's got Nico to sleep again he'll have to go out for some groceries. He'd love to know how to make him kimchi because Nico told him once it cures all ills. But Levi has been told in no uncertain terms by all members of the Kim family that it is an _art_ , one that takes years to perfect. Nico's dad teased Levi the last time they were over for dinner together that he'd have to start coming over more often so he can learn their family recipe. Which Levi thinks Nico smiled about for several hours longer than he had.

At the moment, though, he's got eggs, some green vegetables he doesn't know the name of but look fresh, two onions, and one scraggly clove of garlic. Nico's been on a couple of doubles this week so clearly hasn't had any time for grocery shopping. Levi is thankful, almost, for having something else he can do to help. He makes a messy omelet that he hopes at least looks appetizing, carrying it through with some medicine on a tray. Nico doesn't move, grumbles under his breath for Levi trying to rouse him, then coughs into his pillow, shaking his head when Levi asks him to get up.

"If you were a patient in the hospital right now, we'd be calling you _difficult_."

"I'm not _difficult_."

"You are the most difficult," Levi says, sitting on the edge of the bed. It's impossible, but somehow Nico slumps harder into the bed. Though he does then flop over, making Levi clutch harder to the tray so it doesn't slip.

"Not."

"Don't make me call your mother."

Nico lifts up his head looking so betrayed, Levi has to try to hold his breath to stop himself laughing. Though he understands; one cross word from Nico's mother and he seems to shrink, transforming from his beautiful, confident boyfriend into a reprimanded five year old hanging his head in shame.

"Would you just eat this?" Levi says, smiling as Nico pulls himself upright and slumps back against the headboard.

"What is it?"

"Can't you tell?"

Nico eyes the plate in suspicion and sniffs, wrinkling his nose. "Did you make me gaeranjim?"

"I made you… eggs?"

Nico makes a noise Levi chooses to ignore, reaching feebly for the fork he's holding out. Levi can't tell just how weak he's feeling so chooses to cut up the eggs and feed him the first forkful himself. That Nico opens his mouth willingly without comment, eyes closed as he chews, tells Levi he really is feeling as awful as he looks. And when he swallows Levi winces for how sore his throat must be.

Nico manages another few mouthfuls before he's pushing at the tray in protest and dropping back his head.

"Okay. Just some medicine, then you can rest. Maybe not sleeping yet, though."

"I'm so tired."

Levi negotiates with Nico for his medicine then lowers the tray to the floor, moving around the bed so he can sit beside him. Nico nuzzles his way into his neck before he's even settled, throwing his arm across his waist.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asks, trying to pull the comforter up to cover as much of Nico as possible, wrapping a hand around his shoulder as he snuggles closer.

"Too warm."

He is far too warm but at the same time Nico is shivering. His breathing is still a little rattled as well. Levi debates just how difficult it will be to convince Nico to see a doctor if he gets any worse. But he's asleep within minutes, pinning Levi in place so he can't move. Levi smiles and hugs him tighter, trying to convince himself he might sleep as well.

* * *

Levi lets himself back into Nico's apartment, dropping his bags of groceries down on the kitchen counter. He peers around the bedroom doorway to check how he's doing, adjusting the comforter as Nico continues his restless sleep. He'd had a fight to slip out from beneath him, Nico clinging so hard he could barely move. Levi smiles and kisses his forehead before returning to the kitchen to slot the groceries into the cupboards and refrigerator, absently straightening up the coffee table before debating reading a book. There isn't anything else he can do to be helpful besides laundry, and the laundromat in Nico's building is full of temperamental machines so he doesn't want to do that.

Levi chooses a book from the shelf and carefully sits back down on the bed trying not to disturb Nico, but he knows he's there anyway, flopping back over and clinging on tight. Levi smiles, resting the book between his shoulder blades and carefully turning each page trying to keep still. The words blur on the page and it's difficult concentrating, but he gets through three chapters without Nico so much as stirring.

Since he has nothing else he can do right now and he's lost interest in his book, Levi carefully drops the book on the nightstand and squeezes Nico in his arms, looking around the room. He loves Nico's apartment. It's simple, always feels welcoming, and is already a place Levi thinks of as home. When he thinks about it Levi realizes over the past two months he's slept in his mom's basement only three times. There have been some hints about him being here more permanently, something they've agreed to talk about more seriously once they are back from their vacation.

Sat here on the bed Levi takes in all the little touches to the bedroom that already say he lives here. The second nightstand Nico bought pretty early in their relationship. This bedding that they chose together only last month. The picture of the two of them in a frame on the dresser at the foot of the bed, and many more small touches besides. There is a certainty about the two of them, a comfort that both of them draw on when they're having bad days. He and Nico work; they have done from the very beginning. Or at least they have since that ambulance so long ago. Both of them have affectionate smirks for it when they see its registration plate in the ambulance bay, teasing each other for remembering such a detail.

Levi squeezes Nico a little harder for his nostalgia, earning himself an indignant whine. "Sorry," he whispers, rolling up enough to get a kiss to the back of his head and dislodging him even more in the process. Nico protests by clawing his way further up Levi, plastering himself across his chest.

"Okay?"

" _Ugh_."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Hate being sick."

"I don't think anyone thinks it's _fun_."

"I did," Nico says, thick like his nose is blocked.

"When?"

"When I was a kid."

" _You_ wanted to miss school?" Levi says, incredulous for how many stories Nico has told him of how much he loved learning. Honestly, between the two of them, it's hard to choose who is the biggest nerd.

"Yes."

"Because?"

"...I got sick."

"But—"

"Day before. I threw up in the school canteen. I didn't want everyone to be laughing at me."

"Why was you sick?"

"The food," Nico says, sighing, snuggling in ever tighter.

Levi grins to himself running his hands over Nico's back, resting one on the back of his neck still not happy with how warm he is. But Nico is lucid enough, so he isn't too concerned. Though he's still glad he took the day to be with him. Nico drifts in and out of sleep, sometimes mid-sentence when he rambles on about things Levi has both heard before and doesn't know anything about at all. By the time he is extracting himself from beneath Nico to use the bathroom—impossible, since Nico is so clingy—it's already dusk.

"Will you eat something?" Levi asks when he comes back through, cupping Nico's face since he's swung his feet over the bed and is sat on the edge of it, looking like he might stand up.

"All I did today is eat and sleep."

"You did," Levi agrees, nudging between his knees and pressing his palm against Nico's forehead before smoothing down his hair. He's relieved that his temperature finally seems to be evening out. "You needed to."

"I'm not hungry."

Levi picks up the plate with Nico's half-finished lunch from earlier, his own stomach rumbling with how hungry he is. "Well, you didn't eat enough, obviously."

Nico makes a noise Levi snorts for hearing, patting his head when he drops it against his chest.

"If you could eat anything in the world, what would you eat?"

"Nothing."

"Nico."

"...maybe ramen?"

"Seriously?"

"No."

"Then, what?" Levi asks, groaning under Nico's weight when he insists on standing, gripping his shoulders to keep upright.

Nico sighs, wrapping him up in a heavy hug that Levi stumbles for. "That… tomato pasta thing you made with all the herbs. And cheese."

"That pasta bake?"

" _Yes_ ," Nico insists, coughing.

"So why don't you stay here, sleep a little more, and I'll come wake you when it's ready? I'll need some time."

"But I slept all _day_ ," Nico says, whining. Levi's going to catalog just how much whining there has been in the last few hours so he can tease Nico about it later.

"Nico—"

"I'll lie on the couch."

"Will you… take the comforter?"

Nico nods, and Levi has to bat his hands away for trying to pick it up himself. He stumbles his way through to bathroom and Levi waits with the balled up comforter to make sure he's okay. Nico even lets him fuss with getting pillows beneath his head on the couch before covering him over, pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning on the TV.

Levi prepares their dinner, sliding the pan into the oven after taking through a box of tissues to put on the coffee table. Nico hasn't sneezed all that much in the last few hours but now seems to be making up for it. He looks up at Levi mournfully when he puts a trashcan down by his side so he can throw the tissues straight in.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he says, lifting up so he can lie back on Levi's lap when he sits.

"You can make it up to me, by getting better."

"I'll make it up to you any way you want."

"Just that," Levi says, squeezing his hand when Nico slots his fingers through.

Levi has no idea what Nico is watching. He's got the remote wedged beneath the comforter and keeps lifting it just enough to point at the TV, struggling as though the material weighs a ton. Levi takes over for him, settling on a history channel that is one of Nico's favorites.

"I'll be okay tomorrow," Nico says, mumbled as he half-watches the screen.

"I somehow doubt that."

"I will be."

"You'll be staying _home_ , either way."

"Oh, will I?" Nico says, staring up at him with a half-raised eyebrow that Levi thinks means he's on the mend. He even winks at him, which Levi _loves_ seeing.

"Yes," Levi insists drumming his thumb against his sternum. "You'll do more harm than good if you go in anyway. All those patients you could make sick."

Nico grumbles but Levi can tell from his expression that he knows he's right. "What about you?"

"I am not sick. And am now working late tomorrow. Unless, of course, we wake up in the morning and you're worse."

"I won't be."

"You don't know that."

Nico grumbles again, wriggling, then complaining that his shoulder isn't completely covered by the comforter. It's going to be interesting seeing how he plans on eating from beneath it. Though Levi doesn't comment until they hear the oven timer, and Nico is grumbling again that he's leaving him.

With the comforter tucked up under his chin and a throw over his shoulders, Nico sits cross-legged eating pasta like he's ravenous. Levi takes it as a good sign that he's hungry, and is even happier when he asks for seconds after scraping his bowl clean. They have a tussle as Levi insists on more medicine for him, and another grumble when Levi won't let him lie down immediately for not wanting Nico to get indigestion. But once they're settled, Nico clinging on to him like he has no intention of ever letting go, they change channels for a cooking program, discussing the recipes they'd like to make.

"When we go away, we'll have to cook something good," Nico tells him when they wait for the next program to start.

They're going to some self-catering lodge in the middle of nowhere, stocking up on enough groceries so they don't need to go anywhere all week. There are trails they want to explore and a lake Nico insists they'll be able to fish in even if neither of them particularly wants to. Levi is just looking forward to the two of them being alone with there nothing they need to do.

"It'll be great."

"This place has a _bathtub_ ," Nico adds. There is a small one here in the apartment, but Nico's been excited about this lodge's bathroom since the moment they booked. Levi thinks of the bubble bath he's bought specifically for the occasion that he keeps in his basement so it will be a surprise, and smiles.

"It does."

"And the bed. Did you see how big the bed is?"

"The bed is enormous."

"Can you get sick now?" Nico says, looking up at him. Levi's not quite sure how he's managed to get his head in his lap again.

"Uh…"

"I think I made you sick. I probably made you sick," Nico says, looking so dejected Levi has to curl over to kiss him on the forehead.

"I feel fine."

"But you're gonna _get_ sick. I want you to do it now, so neither of us are sick on our vacation."

It's good logic, and impossible not to smile at for how hard Nico pouts. "Well. I'll do my best."

"Or, you could just not get sick at _all_. That would be even better."

"I'll try."

Nico rolls so he's pressing his face into Levi's stomach, clinging on to him tight. "Try hard, please."

Levi drops his head back on the couch so Nico won't see how hard he's smiling. This isn't the first time Nico's got sick since they've been together, so really he should know the routine. A day or two of lethargy, fever, and no interest in anything, to not seeming able to stop talking once his recovery is in sight.

Last time Nico had a cold, Levi learned about some vacations he'd taken with his family as a kid, and several patients he still remembers the names of from his first year as an intern. There have been Christmas stories, disasters when studying, and even _gossip_ when he's particularly been ill. It isn't that he doesn't share all these things with Levi anyway, but the tone of it when he's sick is so conspiratorial it's like he's revealing his deepest secrets. Which can be anything from toppings he likes on pizza he doesn't think Levi will approve of, to conversations he's had with Link about certain people in the hospital.

"Stay here tonight."

Levi cups his cheek and smiles for the slight stubble beneath his thumb when he swirls it there. "Like I'd be going anywhere."

"No. _Really_ stay."

"I'm _really staying_."

"Not going home?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere, Nico," Levi says, running his thumb along his frown.

"Good. You _are_ home," Nico insists, pressing his face harder into Levi's stomach and grabbing his hand, before blasting out a sigh that rattles and makes him cough.

Levi loves that Nico refers to his place as _theirs_ even if they do officially keep two different homes. Though he'll take hearing it all the more when Nico is so clingy. He _likes_ feeling needed like this; even if Nico is snuffly and barely seconds away from pouting every few minutes.

"Do you have to go to work?" Nico says then, flopping back over on to his back. He's staring up at Levi as he presses his hand into his stomach, trapping it there with his own.

"Well if you're sick, of course not."

"I'm not."

"Nico."

"I'm not _that_ sick," Nico amends, and yes, he's definitely pouting.

"Then… I should probably go to work tomorrow. But only if you're better. And only for one o'clock."

"Come back here after?"

"If you want me to."

"I don't want you to _leave_."

Levi smiles helplessly, and Nico raises his eyebrows as he watches him. "Okay."

"We had _no_ time together this week. None."

"Well, we—"

"I _missed_ you," Nico insists, pressing firmer down on his hand.

Though they are both professional at work—for the most part—it's typically Nico who ever says anything to remind them both where they are. Levi's always taken it as a given to keep his hands to himself. Mostly. But it's also Nico who takes their separation harder when they're both working too hard. Not that Levi is okay with any long stretch of time that they're apart. He just doesn't get quite as vocal about it. Nico is even worse when he is _sick_.

"I missed you too," he says softly, squeezing Nico's hand. "And next month, we have a whole week away together, where we won't be interrupted by a single thing."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"No sick," Nico insists then with an abrupt finger pointing in Levi's face. Levi smiles, pressing a kiss to the tip of it, and shakes his head.

"No sick."


End file.
